El cumpleaños de Alice
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Aro le envía un regalo a Alice por su cumpleaños. Un regalo que podría hacerla feliz el resto de su vida, pero si era usado de mala manera podría acabar con toda su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia vino a mi cabeza de repente, todo se me ocurrió cuando me pregunte: ¿Cómo sería una fiesta llena de vampiros? ¿Y cómo sería la fiesta, si la organiza Aro?. Diferente, esa es la respuesta para esas dos preguntas. ****Espero este escrito sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes, lugares o cualquier otro tipo de cosa que puedas conocer me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de alguno que otro persona**j**e que cree yo.**

**Con mucho cariño, Crazylook26.**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**EL DESCONOCIDO**

"_Un hombre alto, apuesto con ojos color sangre y de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros. Camina hacia nuestra puerta con tranquilidad, viste de color negro y parece estar muy serio"_ Vuelvo al mundo real, deja la visión de un lado sin saber cómo interpretarla, pero sé que eso está a punto de suceder así que camino hasta la puerta y espero.

El hombre toca, abro la puerta cuando de repente noto que mi pequeña sobrina esta a mi lado, Nessie. Ella mira al hombre de la puerta con una sonrisa y yo hago lo mismo.

-Es como si hubiera sido avisadas de mi visita-El sabía perfectamente quien era yo, el sabia de lo que hablaba -aunque ellos dijeron que no lo harían, supongo que tu lo sabrías en el momento justo.

-Ha si fue, veo visiones- Asegure mientras me apartaba para dejar pasar al vampiro-pude verte venir varias veces, pero solo hoy que pude verte tocar mi puerta.

-Eres la chica de Aro-Dijo mientras sonreía, pero en verdad solo movió sus labios-a cualquiera le gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, estoy casada-Asegure mostrándome muy seria-la señora de Jasper Cullen.

Cuando el vampiro entro, mi familia se unió en el recibidor, todos veían al vampiro y ellos no le prestaban atención a más nada, había hablado de este chico dos semanas enteras. Jasper está nervioso, seguramente pensaba que yo estaba interesada en el nuevo vampiro pero eso no es cierto, solo quiero a una persona y esa persona es Jasper.

-Muy bien, ya que tengo toda su atención...- -vengo de parte de nuestro queridísimo Aro, el me ha pedido que use mi don en ustedes. Debo hacerlo sin excepción, aunque en ti Alice tengo derecho de usarlo cuatro veces.

-Bueno... Bueno... Creo que podríamos llegar a una solución pacifica- Dijo Jasper quien se estaba saliendo de sus casillas- si en este momento tuviéramos que pelear, acabarías muerto en dos segundos.

De repente mis ojos comienzan a ver hacia el futuro y comienzo a ver una de mis visiones:_ "Veo al vampiro a lo lejos, como si fuera solo un reflejo o un fantasma. El observa de lejos a Rosalie y Emmet, ellos están cuidando de una bebe que tiene los ojos dorados. El bebe sale corriendo, Rosalie corre hacia él mientras grita su nombre: Rosmet". _Cuando vuelvo de la visión todos me miran, porque todos quieren saber incluso el vampiro invitado, pero no puedo contar.

-Sus intensiones son buenas, hará algo bueno- Asegure esperando no equivocarme.

-Como su hermana bien lo ha dicho, vengo hacer algo bueno por ustedes-Dijo el vampiro mientras sonreía pero esta vez mostrando sus colmillos-he de concederle un deseo a cada uno de vosotros y a ti, cuatro por estar de cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo para subir otro capítulo. Quiero contarles que como estoy de vacaciones, actualizare todos los lunes. **

**También quería aprovechar, para darles las gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo.**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**EL PRIMER DESEO.**

Habíamos salido fuera, Rosalie y Emmet estaban sentados debajo de un árbol. Jasper estaba de pie, mirando a nuestro invitado con desprecio, parecía ralamente enfadado. Edward, Bella y Nessie estaban bajo el mismo árbol que Rosalie, pero estos estaban abrazados como una verdadera familia. Esme se había ido a buscar sangre para beber y Carlisle se había quedado con nosotros. El vampiro invitado estaba delante de nosotros de pie, yo estaba justo a un lado de Jasper tomándole la mano.

-¿Cuál es tu don?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Conceder a alguien lo que más desea- Aseguro el vampiro mientras caminaba hasta a mí, se arrodillo tomo mi mano y la beso- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, belleza.

Rápidamente me aparte hacia atrás, escondiéndome detrás de todos, ellos me miraron sorprendidos pero en especial Jasper, me quede quieta esperando que alguien dijera algo. Entonces Edward dio un paso adelante, miro de arriba abajo al vampiro y dijo:

-No deberías pensar esas cosas sobre nosotros y mucho menos delante de mí-Dijo mi hermano intentando ser amable-puedo leer tu mente, soy Edward y preferiría guardar mi deseo para más tarde.

"Quiere que Nessie sea la primera, quiere conceder su deseo ahora" Aseguro Edward mientras nos comunicábamos mentalmente.

"No hay de que temer, vi algo sobre uno de los nuestros. Se veían realmente felices..." Pensé mientras miraba a Edward quien me daba la espalda.

Luego el vampiro volvió a donde estaba inicialmente, miro a Nessie como Edward había dicho y entonces pregunto:

-¿Y si comenzamos contigo pequeña?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Deseo encontrar mi pareja perfecta, quiero que termine mis frases, quiero que sepa que regalarme y sobre todo quiero alguien que sepa cómo hacerme feliz-Dijo Nessie siendo soñadora como lo había sido siempre, si tan solo supiera que esa persona ha estado siempre ha su lado-quiero que comamos juntos, que responda cuando le llame, que me ayude cuando esté en peligro y que cuando nuestros ojos coincidan me salude. Quiero que sea el chico perfecto, solo para mí.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo conceder eso deseo tuyo- Dijo el vampiro sin explicar el por qué, Nessie nos miro a todos pero cada uno de nosotros sonreíamos- observa bien a la gente, pues esa persona que buscas ya existe y está cerca de ti. Ahora pide otra cosa.

-Mi segundo mayor deseo, es tener un hermano-Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba la reaccioné todos, pero todos incluso yo sabía que aquello era algo bueno-una persona que sea igual a lo que soy, a quien que entienda que significa ser mitad humano y mitad vampiro.

Un humo negro comenzó a rodear a Nessie, Edward iba a salir corriendo hacia ella, pero Bella tomo su mano con rapidez y no dejo que se moviera. Poco a poco el humo termino por cubrir completamente a Nessie, pero pocos segundos después la barrera de humo cayo y frente a nosotros estaba Renesmee cargando a un recién nacido. Edward salió corriendo estas vez todos habíamos corriendo hacia nuestra sobrina e hija, vimos al bebe y lo primero que vi a simple vista era que el chico era una mezcla de ambos padres.

-Hermoso- Susurre pero todos pudieron oírlo.

**Recuerda que puedes dejar un Review si la historia te gusto.**

**Gracias por terminar de leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí para traerles el capitulo tres, en este capítulo incluí escenas sexuales y vocabulario vulgar, por lo tanto cambie la clasificación de "K" a "M". Si eres menor de edad, no deberías leer esto, pero si lo haces, lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Sin más cosas que decir, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.**

**CAPITULO TRES**

EL AFITRIÓN.

Ahora teníamos a un vampiro del que siquiera sabíamos su nombre viviendo en casa, no había siquiera un momento para poder estar sola, siempre tenía a el vampiro acosándome por saber cuáles eran mis mayores deseos. Pero yo aun no se que elegir, aunque no soy la única que guarda sus deseos, Bella, Edward, Esme, Jasper y Carlisle aun no han pedido nada. Emmet pidió ser el vampiro más fuerte, ágil y dócil que pueda existir, ahora es un arma mortal y Rosalie pidió estar embarazada, aunque no sabemos si esto se pueda poner como lo de Bella.

Ahora estoy metida en la tina, dando un baño relajante, con bastante espuma. De pronto comenzó una de mis visiones: "Voy caminado por una calle que ni siquiera conozco, pero su nombre está escrito en las paredes con sangre, todo parece aterrador. De repente sin previo aviso, Aro esta delante de mí, observo su nombre en las paredes pero incluso teniendo escrito en todos lados no puedo pronunciarlo. Corro hacia una de las paredes me recuesto de ella, puedo sentirla, siento el olor a sangre en mi espalda. Me desespero hasta que él se acerca con una sonrisa y me toca, entonces me tranquilizo." No definitivamente no era una visión, en este caso sentí como si realmente la pared estuviera allí, como si la sangre oliera de verdad y como si Aro me hubiera toca realmente.

Me seco deprisa, me visto con unos leggins negros y una camisa verde, con unos zapatos a juego bajo corriendo las escaleras. Escucho a Jasper en la biblioteca, luego escucho a los demás, pero no escucho a Edward. Decido ir con Bella, cuando llego a la habitación de Nessie, Bella le estaba leyendo un cuento.

-Bella, disculpa- Dije por interrumpir la sagrada lectura de Renesmee- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Ha salido de caza, si sales ahora podrás encontrarlo- Dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ya me había ido- ¡Alice!

Hice caso omiso al grito, salí corriendo y me puse a seguir el olor de mi hermano. El olor era fuerte, porque era reciente, así que pude seguirlo con facilidad, entonces llego un momento donde se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Hoy he tenido una pesadilla terrible..-Dije mientras corría para que me abrazara, eso necesitaba ahora el abrazo de mi hermano-se que no puedo dormir, pero es que esto fue exactamente igual a eso, pude tocar incluso lo que veía. Tengo miedo, esto es diferente, no es como mis visiones es algo mas, ayúdame.

-¿Qué vistes? ¿Por qué estas tan asustada?- Pregunto Edward.

-¿Es que no me has escuchado?-Dije poniéndome un poco furioso y a la vez mas nerviosa -he soñado con Aro, el había escrito su nombre con sangre en un callejón y de pronto apareció de la nada delante de mí, me puse muy nerviosa y solo me cálame cuando me toco. Podía oler la sangre, sentir la pared y sentir a Aro.

-¿Has hablado con alguien de esto?-Pregunto Edward que parecía un poco nervioso-¿Desde cuándo tienes estos sueños?

-Este ha sido el primero- Asegure.

No sé si fue casualidad o simplemente tenía que pasar así, pero caí al suelo como si estuviera desmallada y comenzó otro sueño: "Estoy completamente desnuda sobre la cama, acaricio mis pezones y gimo levemente. En mi mente espero que Jasper entre, quiero que me haga el amor, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, entra Aro sin nada de ropa.

-¿Lista para ser mía?- Pregunto Aro mientras tocaba sus genitales.

-¡No!- Grite fuertemente.

-Lo estas no seas tonta- Dijo Aro mostrando una sonrisa complaciente.

Entonces se subió a la cama, comenzó a besar la planta de mis pies y luego comenzó a chupar cada uno de mis dedos. Aquello me hacia gemir, luego puso sus frías manos sobre mis pierna, se sentó mi rodillas y comenzó a meterme levemente los dedos en el agujero. Los metía y los volvía a sacar, así todo el rato, hasta que llegue al orgasmo. Luego cuando su pene estaba lo suficientemente erecto, puso sus manos sobre mis tetas y dijo: Estas lista".

Cuando abro los ojos estoy gritando, me siento aterrada porque todo aquello he podido sentirlo, es como si de verdad hubiera estado a punto de hacer el amor con Aro. Estamos todavía en el bosque, Edward me miraba con algo de miedo y yo solo podía sentir temor de que esto volviera a pasar.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-Pregunte-¿Dije algo? ¿Hice algún ruido?

-Sí, primero gemías y luego dijiste: "No"-Dijo Edward con un poco de vergüenza-y luego comenzaste a gemir de nuevo.

Un ruido surgió entonces de el bosque, ambos miramos y vimos caminar hacia nosotros a alguien conocido, Aro.

**Chicos he dedicado mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo haciendo este fanfic, no es muy largo, tampoco sé si es bueno o malo, solo se que me gusto la idea y me aventure a escribirlo. Me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de esto, si la historia les gusta, si les gustan los capítulos o les gustaría que cambiara algo.**

**Por cierto, quería dar las gracias a "María", "Christina Becker", "Eye'sMoon" y a " .parraguez" por haberme apoyado desde el principio.**

**Nos vemos el próximo lunes...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Actualizo todos los lunes mis historias, pero como no pude actualizar ayer, decidí actualizar capitulo hoy martes. **

**Al igual que en el anterior capitulo les recuerdo, que incluí escenas sexuales y vocabulario vulgar, por lo tanto cambie la clasificación de "K" a "M". Si eres menor de edad, no deberías leer esto, pero si lo haces, lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Sin más cosas que decir, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

OBLIGADA A DESEAR Y OBLIGADO A CUMPLIR

-Estas más hermosa que la última vez- Dijo Aro mientras caminaba con determinada tranquilidad hacia mí, pero Edward se puso en medio de este- en cambio tu, sigues siendo igual de sobre protector y hace da mucho que hablar de ti.

Las últimas palabras iban dirigidas a mi hermano, quien instintivamente al verlo se había puesto delante de mí, quería protegerme y yo quería que me protegiera. Aro comenzó a caminar hacia los dos, con lentitud como si los segundos y minutos que pasaban no supusieran ningún obstáculo para él.

-Por favor, Aro. Si me quieres largarte, vuelve por lo que más quieras a Italia...-Le dije sin sentir mal, aunque el intentara hacer algo bueno por mi algo me hacia desconfiar de el- entre tú y yo nunca va a poder haber nada, yo no te...

-Las palabras pueden salir de tu boca- -pero cuando este arrepentida, no podrás recogerlas.

-Yo solo quiero ser feliz- Dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Mi hermano solo observaba pero no se movía, el estaba quieto como una estatua mientras escuchaba nuestra conversación, mientras escuchaba mis pensamientos y los de Aro.

-Yo se que puedes ser feliz a mi lado-Aseguro Aro.

Entonces me sumergí en una de mis visiones...

"_Veo al vampiro de los deseos, está presente pero en forma fantasmal, Jasper me miraba a los ojos de mala gana. _

_-No puedo creerlo después de todo este tiempo- -tu preferiste a un vampiro, que solo está obsesionado contigo, alguien que ni siquiera te quiere. _

_-¿En serio vienes a quejarte?-Pregunte mientras me ponía mas enfadada-¿En serio vienes a reclamarme?_

_-Sí, vengo a hacerlo-Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, allí me dedico una sonrisa-porque a pesar de que me voy, aun te amo, no podía macharme sin decírtelo._

_-Te amo- Asegure._

_Jasper negó con la cabeza, pero antes de irse dijo: No me mientas. Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras salió corriendo de la casa..."_

Cuando abrí los ojos el vampiro de los deseos estaba a un lado de Aro, había llegado de repente mientras yo tenía mi visión, el vampiro reía pero su risa era muy falsa como si estuviera forzado aquello.

-La chica no ha querido ningún deseo-Aseguro el vampiro-todavía esta pensándolo, no tiene nada pesando todavía.

-¿Eso es cierto, Cielo?- Pregunto Aro mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Sí, es cierto. No quiero nada...- -no quiero nada que provenga de ti.

Aro rio una estúpida risa, como si fuera a obligarme.

-Si quieres que me marche gasta tus cuatro deseos ahora-Dijo Aro mientras se acercaba a mí, pero Edward lo empujo hacia atrás-y me iré a Italia de nuevo, no volver por un tiempo, te lo aseguro.

-Vulturi, aléjate de mi hermana-Dijo Edward mientras salía corriendo hacia Aro como si fuera atacarlo-ya es suficiente, el daño que les has hecho a esta familia.

-¡Basta! Pediré mis deseos-Dije con miedo de que mi hermano cometiera una locura-quiero conocer a el mejor diseñador, Kenzō Takada.

A mi alrededor comenzó a formarse un remolino, poco tiempo después desapareció y frente a mi apareció el diseñador Japonés, Kenzō Takada. Salí corriendo hacia él, lo abrazce y el me abrazo.

-Supongo que eres una de mis fans- Dijo el Kenzō mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y sonreía- te firmare un autógrafo, pero luego tendré que irme.

-¿Usted podría mostrarme como va su nueva temporada de invierno?- Pregunte pero cuando me di cuenta el hombre ya había desaparecido, dejando sobre mi mano un autógrafo.

Ya entendía como era esto de los deseos, debías decir exactamente lo que querías o ellos podrían jugar con tu deseo como quisiera, se llevaron a Kenzō porque nunca especifique que quería que se quedara. Mire a Aro con desprecio, nunca podía ser una persona justa, nunca podía hacer las cosas bien.

**Este será el último capítulo por este año, ya que no voy a tener tiempo de publicar el lunes siguiente ni el otro, pero todavía faltan siete y estos van a ser publicados a partir de enero. Espero hayan disfrutado de estos cuatro capítulos de mi historia y si fue así recuerden dejar un Review/Comentario.**

**Por cierto, quiero desearles feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo, todo por adelantado por qué no creo poder pasarme por aquí esos días.**

**Los quiero, CrazyLook26.**


End file.
